Stefan and Elena - We're In This Together
by rosaxstelena
Summary: What will happen when Stefan leaves Elena when his memories have returned. What will happen when Elena leaves everything behind in Mystic Falls to follow Stefan and make sure he's okay,
1. Chapter 1

**It was Christmas yesterday! Merry Christmas to all of you! 3 Uhm, it would mean a lot to me if you'd review and tell me what you think. Thanks xx**

'Elena, can we talk?' I whispered, not sure what was about to happen. Not sure what I was about to say, well, actually I was hundred percent sure what was about to happen. What I was about to say, I had my memories back, Silas is dead and I'm left. In the boarding house, alone, nothing. I'm nothing for anyone anymore. Like Lexi said, before this summer, I needed to leave. I needed to start my own life. Even though I couldn't leave, I could leave Damon, I could leave Mystic Falls, but I could never, ever leave Elena without having to think of her every day, without missing her. But, for once in my life, I had to let go, and move on. Easier said than done.

'Yes, sure, Stefan.' Elena turned around. Her hair was curly, not as curly as Katherine's but curlier than when we were in a relationship. Her clothing was different, she was wearing a short red dress and the pink color in her hair was very noticeable. She had changed, everything had changed since she died on the bridge. She's become a different person. Not that I will ever not love her. I had accepted that I just can't not love Elena. I may prefer my, sweet human Elena. Vampirism might have changed her, and her feelings for me. But my feelings would never change for her. I knew it.

We were in my house, Damon was hunting and Jeremy was taking care of Katherine together with Matt in the grill. This was my time. Caroline was still in college, alone.

'Elena, I.., do you remember what you told me when I had amnesia. At school, do you remember?' She nodded and gazed at the ground. 'I remember.' She whispered soft, with a crack in her voice, like she knew what I was about to say.

'Why.. why did you want me to remember? Why did you want me to remember us?' She closed her eyes and raised her shoulders. 'I don't know, we've been through so much, together. I can't live with the fact that you forgot everything, memories are important remember?' I remembered. I remember everything way too well.

'Why didn't you, leave me without memories. Because.. the memories of us, the memories of you, it might be easier for you to live with the fact I have my memories but for me.. it's.. unbelievably painful.' Elena looked down. 'I know.., you hate us. If I knew you were gone I'd..'

'You didn't even call, you didn't consider talking to me for three months. Every single second of being in there, I could've turned off my humanity but I didn't because when you got me out of that safe, when you opened it and looked me in the eye, I wanted to feel the emotions. That's why I held on to my humanity, because I wanted to feel when you got me out. And when this random guy opened the safe, before I ripped his head off I… looked him in the eye and my heart broke into a million pieces.' I bit my lower lip. Tears appeared in Elena's eyes, I didn't want to make her cry.

'I.., while being in the safe I thought about everything, you sleeping with Damon, you falling for Damon, lying to me. Us being locked up in school with Rebekah, and I thought why aren't I'm really mad at you.. and that's because I love you.' Elena looked me in the eyes and I realized tears were also appearing in my eyes.

'I love you, Elena. I love you so much. But being here, brings all the memories back, the memories of you choosing Damon and after that I'm locked up in a safe, thinking you guys have been looking for me over three months, thinking you and Damon did everything you could to get me out of here, but instead, you didn't even think about me most of the time, and even though I love you so much, I can't deal with that pain every time I see the both of you.'

'Stefan.. I'm.. so, so sorry. I..' tears were streaming on her cheeks. 'I.. it kills me hearing this, Stefan you have no idea how sorry I am.. if I could do it different would.'

'You're the love of my life, and you ripped my heart out. And I'm not going to take revenge anyhow, I'm leaving. I'm leaving Mystic Falls.' Elena shook her head. 'No, Stefan, we can.. figure this out we can talk.' I haven't seen this Elena is such a long time.

'I apologize for failing you when you turned into a vampire, instead of trying to find the cure I could've helped you. And I tried, I'm sorry that I wasn't the person you wanted me to be.'

'You? No Stefan, you were everything I wanted, I'm sorry for not being the person I was I really am sorry, just. Don't leave.. please, I need you.'

'I don't think you do, Elena. You had it easy living without me for three months.'

'How do you think that was, Stefan there wasn't a second that passed that I didn't feel guilty. And now, I feel even more guilty. I love Damon.'

'I know. It's okay, Elena. I just wanted to say goodbye.'

'I'm the reason you're leaving, please, Stefan.'

'No, Elena this has nothing to do with you, this is for myself. I can't be here anymore, it's.. too hard.'

'You're not leaving, not again. I.. the past few months I've been with Damon but… it never felt how I felt with you, there hasn't been one moment where I've been that happy that I've been with you, I just.. I stand by my choice and my choice _was_ Damon.' A tear dropped from my left eye and Elena walked forward to me. 'You're not leaving again.' She had putting her hands in my neck.

'I've realized over the past few months that I just can't live without you.' I looked Elena in her eyes.

'Stefan… I love you.' She whispered and I nodded, crying, I looked at the ground. Did she just really say that?

'I love you and I will always love you.' She said putting her lips on my cheek. And if you want to leave, you're going to leave, but I will follow you. I will find you and be with you, be around you, because that's what makes me happy.

'If you loved me this much, why did you leave me?' Elena sighed. 'Because, I was scared. But Stefan I've realized that I don't want to be scared anymore I want to love you, because I love you so freaking much.' I shook my head. 'It's.. too late Elena. I want to be with you, but I can't,'

'Goodbye, Elena.' I whispered letting her go, I walked away. I realized the tears kept coming up. And I heard Elena crying. This was a good thing, not that Elena was crying, I wanted Elena to be happy, but I'm sure I'll get hurt at the end, for once in my life, I did this for myself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, keep reviewing! Thanks! X**_

**Elena's POV.**

Damon would be home at 7 PM. I couldn't believe what I was doing, what the hell was I doing? In moments like this I seriously question myself what I stand for as an un living human being. As a vampire. Because that's what I was. I reread the letter one more time.

_Dear Damon, _

_Writing this, it truly does hurt me, and it truly does confuse me. When you read this, I'm long gone. You haven't been home for a few days, but Stefan left yesterday._

_I don't know where he is and the last time I felt this empty was when I realized Stefan has been suffering all summer._

_Damon, he is suffering right now, and I don't want that. I don't want to make the same mistake, not with Stefan, not with myself and not with you. So when you read this, expect me to be gone for a while._

_I won't know what will happen to Stefan. I need to talk to him,_

_And I don't know what this will mean for us, Damon. All I know is that I love you, and I love Stefan. And I have no idea who I am anymore. I'm confused and I need to figure stuff out. Please understand. _

_I'll see you. _

_x. Elena. _

Yes, the most stupid letter ever. I would be mad if I read something like this from Damon. I keep doing this, I keep disappointing everyone. I placed the white piece of paper on Damon's bed, I could see the bathtub where I had lain in a few days ago. I already called Jer, Matt and Caroline. I couldn't do anything but focus on Stefan right now.

**Stefan POV.**

'Thank you.' I said to the man sitting behind the bar. I had just both a room for one person, for a few days. The man was black and wearing a red suit. He seemed nice, the hotel looked beautiful, I have had worse, but also better. I was finally alone. Not true, I had been alone all summer. No, don't think about the loneliness Stefan, if I'll do I'll come close to an emotional breakdown which will lead to turning off my humanity and after I just left Elena, I'm very close to that. I just fed on a blood bad, blood is a luxury, after I realized what it was 3 months without it.

I knew where to find my room even though I didn't listen to the guy explaining it to me. While I walked with my bags towards the area where my room was, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. Hoping it wasn't who I thought it was I stopped walking and grabbed my phone "**Elena Gilbert"**

Every single time I pressed Elena away, it hurt me a bit more. I couldn't handle being away from Elena and it has only been a few days. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked forward. I entered my room and it was clean, a big bed, nice TV, nice bathroom and some fine paintings

It was almost 7:30 PM and I didn't feel like doing anything but thinking. I sat there for almost 3 hours just staring, thinking about my last 150 years of living as a vampire. Thinking about Elena and thinking about what she did, what I did. Thinking about my three months in the safe, thinking about how Elena forgot about me. How I wanted to forget Elena. And there my phone went again, without realizing I picked up without looking who was calling, almost sure it was Elena.

'Stefan, Stefan are you okay?' Elena's breathing was heavy, I was on the bed sitting staring at the turned off TV, in the dark. Elena's voice. How could this one voice, this one person mean so much to me? She's not just any other person, she's a pretty special person. I was close to Central Park aka New York.

'Stefan?'

'Yes.' I answered with a low, soft voice. Elena sighed, out of relieve I guessed.

'You're in New York right?' Elena asked, and I stopped breathing, how did she know? I frowned my eyebrows.

'How.. how did you know that?'

'Good guess, no.. GPS tracker.' She giggled, I didn't find it funny, but I couldn't help myself smiling because.. well, it was Elena.

'You really are stalking me, aren't you?'

'I don't know, a few hours after you left I got this really bad feeling and the last time I had that feeling was when you were locked up in a safe so…' I looked down at my hands.

'I just.., I know you wanted time alone but.., I was so happy you were back, I don't want to lose you again and I just.. really wish you were next to me right now.' I squeezed my eyes together, I couldn't let this get to me but Elena really did got to me. I knew this will only get me hurt, eventually…

'Where are you then?' By the way Elena's breathing changed I heard she was smiling and I knew I was.

'Close to Central Parks, I don't know where you are exactly.., but it's beautiful here.' Elena had been in New York with Damon and Rebekah before but she had her humanity turned off so she probably didn't care much about the city itself.

'Can.. can I pick you up.' Maybe I didn't need to get away from Elena. Maybe I just needed to get my ass out Mystic Falls and the history, but what if Elena and I could start over? I know it sounded mad but.., maybe the past was the problem. I left Mystic Falls behind me, I didn't leave Elena behind me yet. Sometimes even my thought were messed up, I can't seem to figure anything out. I loved Elena but..

'Stefan?'

'Yes, tell me the address and I'll pick you up as soon as I can.'

'Thank you.' Elena sighed.

**Thanks for reading everybody, please review if you'd like to read more! x**


End file.
